Black and White
by Purple Marshmellow
Summary: A bit AU. Angel Summers is a Class A fourth year prankster, who subconsciously dreams about our favorite Slytherin. But what happens when she kisses one Cedric Diggory? And what about Malfoy? Takes place in the Fourth year, doesn't change much.
1. Prolouge

((blah)) A/N

::blah:: thought

Black And White I

Prologue

As Mrs. Weasley gave instructions to the young Harry Potter, a young girl named Angel Summers, who was around his age, watched with interest. She had long, wavy black hair, a heart-shaped face, round, 'innocent' violet eyes, and was wearing a shirt that read, "Boys are Trouble, but I'm Double!" Her parents, whom owned a joke shop/monthly catalog, were busy with research, and hadn't bothered to tell her how to get unto the platform.

So, she waited until the two who looked exactly alike walk up to the seemingly brick wall. As she watched the two run at the wall, Angel realized how to get through, and patiently waited until they were all gone before charging at the brick wall herself.

Angel wasn't surprised that she went straight through. What amazed her was the big red steam engine that waited on the other side. It was the most amazing site Angel had ever seen, and let me tell you now Angel has seen quite a collection of amazing things.

She decided to wait until the three were finished with Harry's trunk before walking up to the entrance herself. After the three were done, Angel began attempting to push her trunk up the stairs.

"Hey now," a voice said as she attempted to push her trunk up for the third time, "keep that up and you'll strain a shoulder or something."

"Yeah," another voice, only barely deferent, agreed, adding a, "Girls need there shoulders to punch us ignorant boys in there faces."

Angel felt the weight on her left shoulder lift, and looked up to see the two who helped Harry holding her trunk.

The two presided in bringing her trunk in and setting it down on the ground once inside, then the two grabbed her hands into a fierce shake.

"My name's George—"

"—and I'm Fred."

"We're the Weasley twins!" They chimed together.

Angel smiled at the two. "Hello. My name's Angel Summers. Thank you very much for helping me with my trunk."

The two sprouted identical grins. "No Problem, little lady."

Angel scoffed at that. "Trust me on this, I'm no lady especially when- would you like to share a compartment with me?" she asked, changing the subject when they looked at her curiously. Angel really didn't want to tell the two about all the things she got up to at home; those were _her _ideas.

"Gladly," they replied at the same time.

"Alright then."

And they were on they're search for a compartment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"YES!" Angel yelled in triumph when they finally managed to find an empty compartment.

The twins watched with amusement as she began dancing around the compartment.

"Well, well, well," a voice sounded from the doorway ((Anyone want to take a guess as to who it is?)), "if it isn't the Weasley twins…and what's this? Angel Summers? My, I haven't seen _you_ since your parents set up that _ridiculous _shop."

Angel visibly tensed, and slowly, she turned around to face Draco Malfoy, the only person on the planet who she could spend all day bothering to throw insults at.

"Oh, crap," she said, disappointed, "and here I thought you had drowned or something. Ah, well, that would probably explain all the merger papers your idiot of a father has been sending lately. Of, course," Angel continued, ignoring the anger itched into Malfoy's face, "that's nether here nor there. Have you and Parkinson started breeding yet? The Goddess of éclairs knows she's been waiting since her parents told her about sex."

Malfoy was red with anger by now, and he looked about ready to explode. He told her to, ahem, do some things witch probably shouldn't be named.

"Hmm, no. Why don't you go do that to pug named Parkinson instead? The girl one, mind you, don't want your father realizing his prized son is gay, do you?" Angel shot back.

Malfoy glared at her, turned on the balls of his feet, and stalked away.

"Merger papers?" Fred finally broke the silence.

"Yeah, my 'rents own Riff Raff Jokes and Foolery. I can only guess that that greedy stupid money-(Fred and George snickered)-just wants to merge so his _wonderfully delightful_ son-of-a-bellbottom balloon can marry a _suitable_ wife. He can kiss my fat chintatie." Angel replied heatedly, still glaring at the door.

"Ah," Fred said, obviously amused, "just out of curiosity, what did all that mean?"

"Substitute for curse words; my 'rents are Christian," Angel replied.

"So, you guys play jokes?" Angel asked after a few moments of silence.

That was all the engorgement they needed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N I know, I know, I should be working on the next chapter, but I have lost intrest with the stories plot (yes, there was a plot) and decided I'd just do a rewrite and make it a sort of comedy. Yeah, I know, it's rude of me. Expect more E-Mails in a little while. Tootles!


	2. Backfired Pranks And Endless Rants

((Blah)) A/N

:: blah:: thoughts and later on, mind talk

Black and White I

Chapter One

Three Years Later…….

Angel sighed as she stared out the window, bored silly. Her two friends, Fred and George Weasley, had been dragged off by there little brother, and another of her friends, Ron, and their other two friends, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter, so they could talk about the Quidditch World Cup, so she was left looking out the window, bored silly.

Don't get her wrong, she loved Quidditch, and she was quite good at it. This was why she didn't want to talk about it.

_::Why did I have to be sorted into Slytherin?:: _she thought miserably, _::Then I could be on the team! Maybe I'd even beat Harry!::_

Angel had been denied her right as a Seeker in her Second year, because she was a girl. What infuriated her was that she was a much better seeker then Malfoy, who had taken her spot as seeker, which annoyed her to no end. Even after Malfoy's screw up she was denied a spot on the team.

Of course, part of it might have been because almost all of Angel's friends were from Gryffindor. In fact, Angel knew every Gryffindor, and was invited to their after-game party's, as well as Christmas celebrations, welcome-back-to-Hogwarts celebrations-which took place the first weekend back-and any other celebration that took place, which were a lot. If angel could count all the celebrations the Gryffindors had every year (which she can't), it would probably add up too at least a hundred. ((Well, it's true! I mean, come on, we all know they also like to celebrate for no reason!))

Angel was, of course, looking forward to such party's, mainly because it was a chance to get out of the Slytherin dorms and away from the curses the other Slytherins tried to send her, resulting in sending a Slytherin to the hospital wing and a detention to whomever tried to curse her.

The Professors long since gave up sending her to detention, because she usually ended up annoying Filch and any other teacher that she had to spend time with, and when they handed her over to Hagrid, she enjoyed the detention just as much as the others.

"Aw, look, its little Angel," an all too familiar voice drawled from the door, interrupting her thoughts.

Angel rolled her eyes, and turned lazily to the source of the voice. "My, Malfoy," she drawled as well, something she only ever did when Malfoy was around to bother her, "whatever happened to those insufferable body guards of yours?"

Angel was now looking over his shoulder at the two red heads making faces behind his back, forcing Angel to keep herself from laughing, though the smirk on her face grew wider.

"I could ask you the same thing. Are really so _stupid_ as to lose those idiotic twins?"

"Now, now Malfoy," Fred said, causing Malfoy to jump, "we aren't her humble body guards, that's Harry's job."

"Yes," George put in, "although it would be an honor to be her humble bodyguards."

Angel smirked at the nervous look on his face. "Perfect timing, I was just about to turn him into a cockroach. Care too join me?" she asked the two, who nodded fervently.

But before the three could do anything, he shot past the twins, and ran all the way to his compartment.

The three made the mistake of looking at each other, resulting in them in keeling over with laughter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, Angel woke to hear girly screams coming from the fourth year dorms. Angel smirked to her self. It sounded to her like her plan had succeeded. One Draco Malfoy should have woken up green in the face, with neon yellow hair, and, if she did the correct incantation, his pink bits would glow orange. Ah, it was a wonderful day.

Angel dressed quickly, so she could see Malfoy's new look, but when she got to the common room, the sight that met her was not an off color Draco Malfoy, but an off color Blaise Zabini, who was her only Slytherin friend, due to the fact that he was dating Ginny Weasley.

Angel cautiously walked up to Blaise, and timidly asked where Malfoy was.

Blaise glared at her. "He went down to breakfast an hour ago, according to Crabbe. Now, how the-(Angel glared at him for his language)- do I change back!?"

"Err, I think I have a bit of antidote left over from testing it on myself, but I'm not sure if it'll be enough," Angel winced back as she said it, knowing how angry Blaise got when she accidentally pulled one of her tricks on him instead of Malfoy ((yes, it's happened before. Tons of times, really)), "you, err, didn't happen to drink out of the pumpkin juice by his bed, did you?"

Blaise glared at her again. "You know very well that pumpkin juice is my favorite drink," he growled at her.

"The house elves didn't have any lemonade!" Angel replied in her defiance.

"You're lucky that Potter scares me so." Blaise hissed at her.

Angel nodded her agreement, and rushed back to get the antidote, and gave it to Blaise. Luckily, it was just enough to change him back, but if anyone said _Lumos Bitios _his pink bits would glow a bright pink. ((And even I don't know how they changed the orange to pink))

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Angel sighed in content as she watched her friend give his girlfriend a good-morning kiss. Angel hated eating at the Slytherin table, but only the Slytherin table had the egg flambé ((I have no clue if this is a real dish, I'm _still_ too lazy to do research)), which made no sense to her, but, there you go.

"Tsk, tsk, Angel, the egg flambé _again_? My, aren't you a boring girl."

Angel rolled her eyes as she turned to face him. "My, my Malfoy, is it just me, or is your hair slicked back _again_? My, aren't you a boring boy."

Malfoy sneered at her. "At least I comb my hair."

Angel sneered right back. "Oh, really? I was under the impression that you slick your hair back so you didn't have to comb your hair in the first place. I mean, Malfoy's are much too lazy-oh, I'm sorry-_sophisticated _to do their own work."

Malfoy's eyes narrowed at her. "Perhaps we're too sophisticated to merge with that poor excuse of a company that your parents own as well."

Angel stood up suddenly, knocking over her pumpkin juice. "Or maybe you have your wands too far up your schineazales ((pronounced Shh-ca-nee-ZALES))," she hissed out. And with that, she turned on her heal and marched away to the Gryffindor table.

Meanwhile, during the fight, across the room……

Blaise was, to put it bluntly, a little ticked that his friend's prank backfired on him yet again, but he didn't really care all that much today, because he would be seeing his beautiful girlfriend, Ginny Weasley, for the first time in three months, and nothing else mattered.

Blaise quickly and quietly snuck up behind his girlfriend, and wrapped his arms around her waist, causing her to jump.

"Blaise!" Ginny exclaimed, "You scared me out of my skin!"

"Hmm, sorry, love," Blaise replied giving her a good-morning kiss, and sliding into a seat next to her.

"You're going to have to sit at the table some time, ya know," Hermione Granger told him in her usual know-it-all voice.

Blaise rolled his eyes. "But I like watching the daily show from over _here_. It's the best seat."

"Ooh," Fred-or was it George? Blaise never could really tell- said, "Is there some sort of a show going on?"

"I was talking about the daily Malfoy and Angel fight," Blaise told the twins, who took a seat beside their brother, Ron.

"Ah," Harry said looking up from his toast with an amused smile on his face, "their starting early today." He indicated towards the Slytherin table across the room.

"That's odd," Blaise said, "they usually wait a bit. Ah, well, Malfoy must be itching for a fight or something."

Harry chuckled beside him. "Or they missed each other."

Everyone except Hermione dropped their forks.

"What?!" they all cried at the same time.

"Did we miss something?" the twins asked.

"Yeah," Blaise put in, "like, some sort of news flash, or something?"

"They're exact opposites! Like-like-like black and white! They hate each other!" Ron said, staring at his friend like he just grew five heads.

"Yeah! With a fiery passion! Angel told me when I first met her!" Ginny added.

Hermione, who was watching the five, threw her hands up in disgust. "Oh, for Merlin's sake! Are you five _blind_?! Think about it. We hate Malfoy. Period. No 'fiery passion', just plain hate. But Angel hates him with a fiery _passion_. Since when does the word 'passion' mingle with the word 'hate'? Use your brains for once!"

The five stared at her, realization dawning on their faces. "Oh…my…crap." Blaise said, literally breaking the shocked silence. "Sorry, picked it up from Angel. Are you sure Harry?"

Harry nodded his head, grinning widely. "She subconsciously knows it too."

"Prove it." The twins said at the same time.

Harry's grin broadened. "She subconsciously dreams about him, and then her subconscious buries her dreams about him in the back of her mind so she forgets. Hospital visits," he added at the twins questioning looks.

Fred and George glared at him. "We despise you," the two informed him at the same time Ron said, "How do you know she does it all the time?"

"Hence the reason why I said 'visits'," Harry replied to Ron.

"He's right," Hermione piped up, "I mean, think about. When she fights with him during Breakfast, Lunch, and Dinner, she heads over to our table, and before she even sits down, she's complaining about Malfoy, just so she can talk about him, I suspect. And she complains about him during class, too."

"That doesn't prove a single thing," Ginny snapped. Ginny was Angel's closest friend, and she personally thought Malfoy wasn't even _near_good enough for her friend.

"Let me rephrase that, she only complains about him when we have a class with him, otherwise, she's completely focused on the lesson. He absolutely drives her _crazy_, and I'm not talking about in the bad way."

"But she—"

"—hinted to us that—"

"—guys like him—"

"—totally tick—"

"—her off—"

"—the first time we met her!"

"Well, I suspect that was how it had always been, but when she met him, she thought he's 'I'm-So-Sexy' attitude was so right in his case, she got frustrated." Hermione replied.

"Shh! She's coming!" Harry hissed too the three.

Angel stalked over to them, and before she even sat down, she was off like a rocket.

"Malfoy is such a git, he was in his usual 'I'm-so-much-better-then-you-because-I'm-a-rich-git-who-thinks-he's-sexy," Hermione threw the twins an "I told you so" look, but Angel didn't seem to notice, "and he decided to comment on my frickin' _food_! I mean, why the crap should he care what I eat? And then he commented on my hair and…"

The six Gryffindors and one Slytherin were forced to endure her endless ranting until Breakfast was over, and by that time, Blaise was so anxious on leaving, he barely kissed Ginny good-bye before shooting out of the Great Hall as fast as he could.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Told ya to expect another E-mail. ; )


	3. Blast Ended Skrewts For Breakfast

((Blah)) A/N

:: blah::

Black and White I

Blast-Ended Skrewts for Breakfast, Bug Chops for Lunch

"Eww, Angel!" Ron exclaimed as the trio made their way up to Blaise and her that morning, "How the hell can you stand that class? Professor Sprout had us working on Bubotubers this morning!"

Angel laughed at him and said, "That's why. See, I like Herbology the best because we usually have to do something gross. I absolutely love gross. That's why I play so many gross pranks on Malfoy."

"Either that, or she subconsciously likes it when he screams her name," Hermione whispered to Harry, Ron, and Blaise, causing them to snicker.

"Huh? What's so funny?" Angel asked bemusedly.

"Oh, nothing," Hermione said in a sing-song voice, causing the three boys to yet again hide their snickers and Angel to eye Hermione in suspicion.

As they made their way down to Hagrid's hut, both Harry and Angel noticed the crates in front of his hut. They glanced at each other uneasily.

"What do you think?" Angel asked Harry uncertainly.

"I'm not sure I _want _to think if their making _that _much movement," Harry said, nodding to the crates, which were now shaking like mad, "But it can't be unsafe…I hope."

Angel, Ron and Blaise nodded in agreement, and continued to walk to class in silence.

When they arrived, most were already there, only the Slytherins were late.

"Mornin'!" Hagrid said, grinning at Harry, Ron, Hermione, Blaise, and Angel. "Be'er wait fer the other Slytherins, they won' want ter miss this— Blast-Ended Skrewts!"

"Come again?" said Ron and Angel at the same time.

Hagrid pointed to the crates.

"Eurgh!" Lavender said at the exact same time Angel said, "Cool!"

To Angel, the creatures in the crates were a dream come true. They looked like deformed, shell-less lobsters, horribly pale and slimy-looking, with legs sticking out in very odd places and no visible heads. There were about a hundred of them in each crate, each about six inches long, crawling over one another, bumping blindly into the sides of the boxes. They were giving off a very powerful smell of rotting fish. Every now and then, sparks would fly out of the end of a skrewt, and with a small _phut_, it would be propelled several inches.

"Did they just hatch?" Angel asked Hagrid..

"Yep," he replied, "now yeh'll be able ter raise 'em yerselves! Thought we'd make a bit o' a project of it!"

"And why would we _want_ to raise them?" a cold voice said.

The Slytherins had arrived. The speaker was Draco Malfoy. Crabbe and Goyle laughed stupidly.

"Aw, look!" Angel cooed, causing the Slytherins to turn their attention to her, "I think Crabbe and Goyle are happy they found creatures that are uglier then them!"

The Gryffindors laughed at her, and laughed harder when they saw the flabbergasted look on Crabbe and Goyle's faces.

Hagrid sent Angel a thankful look before instructing them on how to feed the skrewts.

"First pus, now this," Ron muttered, "I hope you're happy Angel, you have cursed us all with your love of gross and gruesome things."

"Actually, I'm quite happy. The little things are quite cute, and nice."

At that moment, Dean let out a loud, "Ouch! It got me!"

"You were saying?" Ron asked, glaring at her.

Angel shrugged and said, "They're nice to me, at least."

"That might be because you're a beast-speaker," Blaise pointed out.

Angel just stuck her tongue out at him, and turned her attention back to what Dean was saying.

"Its end exploded!" he said angrily, and Angel had to hold back laughter.

"Ah, yeah, that can happen when they blast off," said Hagrid, nodding.

"Eurgh!" Lavender said yet again, "Eurgh, Hagrid, what's that pointy thing on it?"

"Stingers," Angel replied enthusiastically, "others have suckers, for blood."

Lavender quickly pulled her hand away from the box.

"Aye," Hagrid agree, just as enthusiastically as Angel, "I reckon the ones with the stingers are the males, and the females are the ones with the suckers."

"Well, I certainly see why we're trying to keep them alive," said Malfoy sarcastically, "Who wouldn't want pets that can burn, sting, and bite all at once?"

"Just because they aren't pretty doesn't mean they're not useful," Hermione snapped at him.

"Yeah," Angel agreed with an evil smile, "For instance, although the skrewts aren't pretty, I hear the house elves use them for extra vitamins in the Slytherin porridge. Isn't that your favorite breakfast dish?" Angel, of course, knew very well it was Malfoy's favorite dish, "And I heard your parents have the house elves put them in every dish at your place. I almost feel sorry for you."

This last comment not only caused Malfoy to shut up, but it also caused him to blush a deep shade of red, causing the Gryffindors to laugh.

The rest of the lesson went on with Malfoy's head bowed in shame. All the Slytherins except Blaise and Angel left at top speed, leaving the Gryffindors to congratulate Angel on her comeback.

"Well, at least the skrewts are small," Ron said once they got away from the appraising Gryffindors.

"The are _now_," Hermione said exasperatedly, "but once Hagrid's found out what they eat, I expect them to grow up to six feet long."

"Well, that won't matter as long as they help Malfoy become even uglier," Ron said with a snicker.

"You know very well that Angel only said that to get Malfoy of Hagrid's back," Hermione replied with a sniff.

"No I didn't," Angel said, causing Hermione to drop her books in surprise, "I went night exploring, ("Why does that not surprise me?" Hermione said, rolling her eyes) and I overheard Hagrid telling Lucius that they're full of vitamins. Did you know over five-hundred hatched? It's true," Angel added at Harry's disbelieving look, "The only thing I made up was the whole 'House elves put them in the Slytherins porridge' thing. Although, I suspect they would if they could, without mashing them up, too!"

They all had reached the Great Hall, and were making their way to Gryffindor table.

"Aren't you going to eat that Macaroni and Cheese flambé ((I have decided that the Slytherin table serves a wide variety of flambé dishes. Even if it's not a true flambé dish))

over at the Slytherin table?" Ron asked Angel.

"And try to get hexed? No, I think I'll wait until they cool off. Like, until tomorrow."

"Whatever you say," Ron said with a shrug.

Angel grabbed some pork chops and watched as Fred and George made their way to the Slytherin table.

"Hey," Angel said, nudging Harry, "Look."

Harry looked over at the Slytherin table and his face immediately, like Christmas had come early.

Harry and Angel watched as Fred and George made their way up the Slytherin table, heading for Malfoy.

"What on _earth _do they think they're doing?" Hermione-who had turned in her seat to see what Angel, Harry, and Ron were looking at-hissed.

What they were doing became apparent.

"How did you like the Blast-Ended Skrewt porridge this morning, Malfoy?" Fred said, loud enough for the whole Hall to hear.

Draco smirked and said something, causing the two to laugh.

"Oi!" George yelled, "Angel! Did the slimy git have Blast-Ended Skrewt porridge?"

Angel got her usual Malfoy's-going-down-today face and stood up. "Aye!" she called back, "That he did! I overheard him saying the house elves make it crunchy, just for him!"

This caused everyone in the Hall to laugh. Some Slytherins even snickered.

"Hmm, looks to me like Malfoy absolutely _loves_ his crunchy, skrewt infested porridge," Fred said with a smirk, causing the Hall to erupt with laughter again.

"Aye!" Angel said, still standing, "Blast-Ended Skrewts for Breakfast, Bug Chops for lunch!"

This time, the Great Hall didn't quite down until the bell rang.

XXXXXXXXXXXX


	4. MadEye Moody Strikes! Ferret Furries

((Blah)) A/N

:: Blah:: You know the drill

Black and White I

Mad-Eye Moody Strikes! Ferret Furries

Angel sighed in dejection as she and Hermione made their way to dinner.

"I'm gonna be bored half the weekend!" Angel groaned out, "_Why_ does Professor Vector have too chose to be nice _this_ year, the year I learn how to finish my homework in an hour? It's just my luck!"

"Oh, look!" Hermione exclaimed, obviously not paying attention to her, "There's Ron and Harry!"

"Hmm," Angel said in mock suspicion, "since when does _Ron _come before _Harry_?"

Hermione blushed, but said nothing, causing Angel to laugh.

"Lots of homework?" Hermione asked brightly, obviously rubbing it in Ron's face, who was carrying a whole stack of parchment, "Professor Vector didn't give _us_ any at all."

"Professor Vector can go get eaten by the giant squid," Angel and Ron grumbled.

"Why are you so mad at him? He didn't give you any homework," Harry pointed out.

"That's exactly why I'm mad at him. No homework means I'll be bored, because I just found out how to do my homework in an hour or less," Angel told him.

Ron's eyes lit up at this. "You can do my Divination homework," Ron told her eagerly.

"Sure!" Angel said just as eagerly, her eyes lighting up as well, "Here, let me have it, and I'll drop it off in the Dungeons."

Angel came back just in time to hear Harry say, "You know _your_ mother, Malfoy? That expression she's got, like she's got dung under her nose?" Angel now realized that both Harry and Hermione were holding Ron back, and came over to help, "Has she always been like that, or was it just because you were with her?"

Angel, who was now turning Ron away, laughed and said, "Nah, all the Malfoy's have some ugly feature or another. For Draco, it's his ugly, pointed face and sneer, for Lucius, it's his unruly hair, and for Narcissa, it's her ugly nose," and with that, the four turned around.

With a loud, BANG! Angel was sent rolling to the floor. _::Malfoy must have hit me with a curse of some sort,:: _She thought. She couldn't quite figure out what hit her, but she sure as crap knew it hurt. A lot.

She heard a distinct, "Oh no you don't, laddie!"

"H-Harry!" Angel gasped out, "Remove the curse!"

She heard rushed foot steps, and a muttered spell later, she was feeling a lot better.

"Uhh," Angel groaned out, "I'm gonna kill that little weasel."

"Don't you mean ferret?" Harry asked with a smirk.

Angel looked over his shoulder, and immediately burst out laughing at the sight before her. Moody was bouncing a white ferret up and down. A white ferret with Malfoy-grey eyes.

"I-Is that _Malfoy_?" Angel finally managed to get out, right when Professor McGonagall arrived.

Harry nodded, grinning at her with a mix of relief and amusement. "Moody Transfigured him when he hit you with that curse," he told her as he helped up, "You should have seen his face. Malfoy, that is. Looked right scared," he told her, leading her to the hospital wing, "We better get you checked up, make sure you're okay."

"You are _such_ a worry wart," Angel told him, rolling her eyes, "Go back to Ron, before Hermione curses him for enjoying that little ferret bounce like mad. Cedric will take me," she said loud enough for him to hear as he exited the Hall, "Won't you, Ced?" she added, sending him a pleading look.

"Err, yeah, sure," Cedric replied.

"Well, alright," Harry said, letting go of Angel's arm, "But if I find her in an empty corridor or something, you're a dead man, Diggory," Harry warned him as he walked off.

"Your body-guard freaks me out," Cedric informed her.

"What part of him?" Angel scoffed, "His face or his hair?"

Cedric laughed at that. "I guess his face, because he can somehow manage to keep it straight when threatening people. That is seriously freaky," Cedric told her.

"Most people say that the threats are enough to drive anyone away," Angel said with a laugh.

"Yes, well, I'm sure You-Know-Who will kill whoever agrees with that, just because it means Harry is freakier then him," Cedric said with a light chuckle, "And no one ups him, not even in a Wet T-Shirt contest."

"Eww," Angel said, "Thank you ever so much for the mental images."

Cedric laughed.


	5. Fancy a Hufflepuff?

((Blah)) A/N

:: Blah:: You already know

Black and White I

…fancy a Hufflepuff?

Angel waited impatiently for the Beauxbotans and Durmstrang students to arrive. Angel already knew Fleur-who she saw every summer when they went to the Summers' Summer home in France-was coming, as well as Viktor Krum, another of her friends, though she only ever saw him during the Winter holidays. Angel grinned and silently watched as a blue carriage with big, winged horses landed in the middle of the Grounds.

The teens filed out, and bowed before their Headmistress. Angel scanned through them, and her eyes landed on a particularly beautiful girl. The girl, now out of her bow, made eye contact with Angel and smiled. Angel smiled back.

"My dear Madame Maxime," Dumbledore greeted, "Welcome to Hogwarts."

"Dumbly-dore," Maxime returned, "I 'ope I find 'ou well?"

"I'm in perfect form, thank you," Dumbledore replied as Angel stifled her snicker at the way Maxime pronounced his name, "Would you and your pupils like to come in and get warmed up, or wait for Karkaroff out here?"

"I zink we shall warm up," Maxime told him.

"Excuse, me Madame," the girl Angel had been watching said, "May I stay behind? I 'ave a friend zat can show me to ze Great Hall when ze Durmstrang 'Eead gets 'ere."

"Alright, but 'ou must stay wiz zem ze whole time," Maxime said sternly.

The girl nodded and smiled, then, much to the students of Hogwarts surprise, walked over to Angel as Maxime led the rest of her students into Hogwarts.

"It 'as been to long, Angel!" she said, hugging Angel.

"Really, Fleur, it's only been, what, two months? You make it sound like we haven't seen each other in a year!" Angel said with a laugh.

"Zat is still to long!" Fleur said with a slight pout.

"You'll get wrinkles like that," Angel told her. Fleur rolled her eyes and continued pouting for a while longer.

"Ow, my face 'urts" she said, moving her jaw around.

"It's your own fault," Angel replied, laughing.

They continued on like this until a large boat come up through the surface of the lakes water. Fleur and Angel were both trying hard not to look at each other, in fear of laughing. The two watched as Karkaroff and his students made their way towards them.

"Dumbledore!" Karkaroff called, "How are you, my dear follow, how are you?"

"Blooming, thank you," Dumbledore replied, shaking Karkaroff's hand.

"Dear old Hogwarts. How good it is to be here, how good…Viktor, come along, into the warmth…you don't mind, Dumbledore? Viktor has a head cold," Karkaroff said. Angel and Fleur, who made the mistake of looking at each other when Viktor made a face at his Headmaster, were now stiffening uncontrollable giggles.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How's your head cold, Viktor?" Angel asked with a snicker.

Angel had opted to sit at the Gryffindor table, and moved after Dumbledore was finished with his speech. Fleur, who saw this, moved from the Ravenclaw table to the Gryffindor table as well. Viktor had just joined them, ignoring the whispers the Gryffindors were exchanging, as well as Malfoy's glare.

"Stuff it, Angel," Viktor said, glaring at both Fleur and Angel, who were laughing uncontrollably.

"'As 'e asked 'ou to shag 'im yet?" Fleur said with a smirk.

"If ve ever does, I'll Arvada Kadavara myself," Viktor said, shuddering.

"No, you'll say you have a head cold," Angel said, laughing at the glare she received.

"Oh! Angel, 'ou wrote saying 'ou 'ave a crush, remember? So, who caught 'our fancy?" Fleur asked.

"Ves, vo vas caught your fancy? Further more, does ve know?" Viktor asked, nodding over to Harry, who was seated in between Ron and Hermione and dodging a blow from Ginny, who was sitting on Blaise's lap, while Fred and George laughed at him from beside Blaise.

"Heavens, no!" Angel exclaimed, "If he knew, he would scare the crapskeins ((pronounced CRAP-skins)) out of them!"

"I 'eard 'e scares ze, er, 'crapskeins' out of everybody," Fleur said.

"Who told you that?" Angel asked, hoping it would swerve the conversation away from her crush.

"A Ravenclaw," Fleur replied, "But enough about zat. 'Ho is 'e?"

"A Hufflepuff," Angel replied, "That's all I'm about to tell you."

"Zhat's not fare!" Viktor protested, "Vat if ve's dangerous?"

"Hufflepuffs are hardly dangerous," Angel said, rolling her eyes, "Most of them faint at the sight of blood. Trust me, I know."

"You…fancy a Hufflepuff?" a voice asked in shock.

Angel grimaced and turned to see Harry standing there in shock. Beside her, Fleur and Viktor were stiffening their laughter.

"Err, yeah," Angel replied.

"Excuse me while I go cry," Harry said, then paused. "Or yell." He then turned and walked off.

"Vat was that about?" Viktor asked.

"More importantly, who was zat?" Fleur said.

"That was my body-guard, Harry Potter," Angel replied, sending Fleur a meaningful look, "And I have no idea what that was about."

XXXXXX now, let's see what Harry is up to…XXXXXX

"Dag nab it!" Harry said furiously, sitting back down in between Ron and Hermione, "She likes a Hufflepuff!"

"Potter, as much as I like watching you blubber about," Blaise said, pulling out of the kiss he and Ginny were sharing, "I must ask; who are you talking about!?"

"Angel!" Harry replied, stabbing his mashed potatoes furiously.

"What?!" Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Ginny, and Blaise (Blaise nearly dropped Ginny) exclaimed.

"You heard me!" By now, his mashed potatoes were hitting both Ron and Hermione, but they were to busy gaping at him to care.

"I thought she was having dreams about Malfoy!" Ginny almost yelled, but the Hall was too noisy for others to hear.

"She was!" everyone glared at him at this. "Well, last I checked, anyways."

"What's _that _supposed to mean?" Ron asked, his eyes narrowing.

"I told you guys, the last time I heard her mutter in her sleep was when she was in the hospital wing last year!" Harry replied.

"Well, now what are we supposed to do?" Hermione said with an exasperated sigh.

"Cancel the plan," Harry said simply, "Fred, George, do you think you can slip another note to the slimy git?"

"Of course Harry," the two replied. They pulled a piece of parchment, a bottle of ink and a quill out of their robes, charmed it to write something on the parchment, and walked cheerfully toward the oak doors, bumping into Malfoy-who was sitting at the very edge of the Slytherin table-who seemed to busy glaring at Angel to notice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N Oooh! A secret plan! Hmm, I wonder what it could be? I'm not going to say anything, though. That's for the sequel, which hasn't been written yet, but will. and I kept that part for the newcomers! ; )


	6. A Binnbaggy and A Kiss

((Blah)) A/N

:: Blah::

Black and White I

A Binnbaggy and a Kiss

Angel sighed tiredly as she made her way back to the Slytherin dorm room. Both Viktor and Fleur ended up squeezing information out of her. She had told them that he looked like, and much to her distress, she accidentally looked at him for a moment to long, so now, Fleur and Viktor knew who it was. The only thing that comforted Angel was the fact that they both promised not to threaten him about how to treat her until one of them made move.

"It surprises me that someone like Krum would want to spend time with scum like _you_," Malfoy's voice said, breaking through Angel's musings, "It surprises me even more that you know him."

"Yes, well, I'm full of surprises," Angel said with a sneer.

"If you're so buddy-buddy with him, why didn't you come to the World Cup?" Malfoy said, looking quite pleased with himself, "Perhaps you only know him in the passing?"

"Nope," Angel said, "I know him like a brother. I also happen to know he thinks you're a self-righteous git that needs a good pounding. Oh, and by the way, the only reason I wasn't there was because Viktor couldn't reach me because I was vacationing in France, and he addressed it to England," Angel added as she marched haughtily up the stairs, proud that she finally fulfilled her greatest dream: shocking not only Draco Malfoy, but the whole lot of Slytherins as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Angel sighed for the fifth time at breakfast the next morning, not even realizing that both Fleur and Viktor were trying to get her attention.

Sharing a glance with Fleur, Viktor took a deep breath and yelled as loud as he could, "IS ANYBODY HOME?!" causing Angel to jump in surprise.

"I'm sorry," Angel apologized, turning to her friends, "What were you saying?"

"Ve vere saying that if you don't be careful, Chang might try something," Viktor said with a hint of annoyance.

"Chang?" Angel asked in surprise, "Cho Chang?"

"Yes," Fleur nodded her head toward the Ravenclaw table, "She 'as been glaring at 'ou since 'ou started staring at 'im."

Angel turned toward the Ravenclaw table, and just as Fleur said, Cho Chang was glaring at her with distaste.

"I wonder what I did to get _her_ knickers in a twist," Angel said with a shake of her head.

"Maybe she likes vim too," Viktor suggested, causing Angel to choke on her cornflakes.

"What?!" she exclaimed, "She's been after Harry since second year!"

"Zat may be true," Fleur said knowledgably, "but she may 'ave changed 'er mind. 'Ou never know."

"Well," Angel said, sighing unhappily, "all I know is if she likes him, I defiantly don't have a chance."

"Don't say vat!" Viktor said sternly, "If vat man thinks you're ugly, then I'm not a Quidditch player!"

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Angel asked suspiciously.

Both Fleur and Viktor paled when they realized what he said. "'E, err, means zat if _any_ man zinks 'ou are ugly!" Fleur said with a nervous laugh.

"No, he didn't. What are you to hiding?" Angel asked suspiciously

"Nozing," they said at the same time.

"Viktor," Angel said dangerously, knowing she didn't intimidate Fleur.

"Vell," Viktor began with a gulp, "it's just vat ve vas been staring at you as much as you vave."

"…What?" Angel finally said after staring at him in shock for nearly ten minutes, "Please tell me you're kidding."

"No," Fleur said, sending Viktor a glare, "'E is not. In fact, 'e is staring at 'ou right now," she added, nodding toward Cedric Diggory, who was, in fact, staring at Angel.

"Oh no," Angel groaned, "If Harry sees him, he'll murder him."

"I zink it is safe to say zat 'Arry is too busy looking at Chang to notice," Fleur said, nodding in Harry's direction. And indeed, Harry was much to busy watching Chang to care what _she_ was looking at.

"I suppose you're right," Angel said with a laugh, "Well, I haven't been Corridor-Wandering for a while now, so I'll see you two later."

The three bid their good-byes, an Angel walked off, not noticing Chang following quietly behind her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Angel sighed heavily as her thoughts drifted to Cedric.

_:: He's so kind,::_ Angel thought, _::and funny, and a whole lot of other things, but…there's just no way he's looking at me.::_

"I'll never be able to up someone like Cho Chang," Angel said aloud with a sigh.

"Darn straight you won't, b&h," Angel whirled around and came face to face with a smirking Chang.

"Even if I can't up you," Angel said with anger, "someone else might, so be careful, air-head."

"Shut up, b&h!" Chang said, revealing a knife. Angel managed to move away enough so that the cut on her face wasn't deep, but when Chang stuck a second time, she managed to make a long, deep gash on her arm. "Cedric is_ mine_. If I ever see you looking at him like that again, I'll rip that ugly mop of hair off your head." Chang sent her a sneer before walking away, leaving Angel to cry in pain.

"Oh, Crap!" a familiar voice said, "What happened?"

Angel looked up to see a concerned Cedric standing over her. "Nothing," she muttered, "I'm fine, really."

"No," Cedric said sternly, pushing her back down when she tried to stand, "you're not. You're a mess. Who did this?" he asked as he pulled a handkerchief out from his robes and began cleaning the cut on her face.

"No one," Angel replied hastily, "I fell."

"Oh yes," Cedric said sarcastically, "and I'm a girl. Seriously, what happened?"

"Nothing," Angel replied yet again.

"Angel, if you don't tell me now, I'll go get Harry and tell him Krum did it," Cedric said, smirking as her eyes grew wide.

"You wouldn't," Angel breathed in horror.

"I would," Cedric told her, grinning triumphantly.

"Chang did it," she said finally as Cedric healed her.

"Right, excuse me while a go murder her," Cedric said, about to get up, but stopped when Angel grabbed his shirt sleeve.

"Why would you do that?" Angel asked.

Cedric looked at her for a moment before kneeling back down and stroking her cheek. "Because," he said softly, "I don't like it when people hurt pretty girls." There faces were only a few inches apart, and Cedric kissed her softly.

"Why…did you do that?" Angel asked as they pulled apart. As much as she liked it, she was still unsure. What if he kissed her simply to see if Chang really was jealous of her? What if he was drunk? Although Angel didn't think Cedric was that type, she knew he was a seventh year and that was what every seventh year Angel knew did.

"I would have thought that was obvious," Cedric said, a glint of disappointment in his eyes, "But, I suppose you would think it disgusting, to be with someone my age," he said, as turned to leave again. But this time, Angel whirled around and back down, and gave him a very passionate kiss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm sorry if the kissing scene wasn't all that good, I guess I'm just not that good at that sort of thing, I suppose. What's worse though is that I couldn't even fid a way to improve it!


	7. Nine Warnings and A Fainting Spell

((Blah)) A/N

:: Blah:: Uh-huh, you know what it is.

Black and White I

Nine Warnings and a Fainting Spell

The moment Angel and Cedric walked into the Great Hall holding hands at dinner (having spent the whole day outside), Chang sent the two a murderous look (well, Malfoy did too, but only Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Blaise and Ginny noticed), while Harry jumped to his feet, walking purposefully towards them.

"Alright," Angel whispered to Cedric, "I suspected Harry would come first. Now, his will _probably _be the worst. I suspect Ron and Hermione will come next. If Harry's isn't the worst, Hermione's will be, seeing as she reads for the fun of it. Then will be Fred and George. Their's will probably have something to do with embarrassing you for the rest of the year. Blaise will come next, and his will probably be the third worst. He knows twenty-four ways to kill someone. That's probably what he'll say. Then there'll be Ginny. Her Bat-Bogey Hex is a force to be reckoned with. Then there's Fleur. She knows things that nobody else knows. She could sneak into you dorms and…well, I'll just let her finish that thought. Last, but not least, Viktor. His school teaches a lot of Dark Arts, so I'm sure he'll say something morbid or something."

"Angel, what are you talking about?" Cedric whispered furiously as Harry came closer.

"Their threats, of course," Angel replied.

"Wha—?"

"Alright, Diggory, listen up," Harry said briskly when he reached them, "I've known Angel since my second year, and she's like a sister too me. A _younger_ sister. Got that?" Cedric nodded, not liking at all where this was going, "Now, as her 'older brother', it is my duty to look out for her. Just like it is my duty to _hunt down, skin alive, and/or kill_ whoever hurts my sister. In other words, if you hurt her," Harry was now inches away from his face, and Cedric looked like he was about to bolt, while Angel was trying her best not to laugh, "you better have a will handy." And with that he marched back to the Gryffindor table.

"What…the…Crap," Cedric said after a few minutes.

"Here comes Ro-n!" Angel said happily, ignoring the glare Cedric sent her.

"Even though I'm not as close to her as Harry is," Ron began, "I still see her as another little sister," Ron ignored Cedric's mutter of, "How much did she pay for you brother-like figures" and continued, "Therefore, if you ever, _ever_ hurt her, I'll resort to _begging_ Hagrid to send _full grown_ _Blast-Ended Skrewts_ after you. Understand? Good." Then he too walked back to the Gryffindor table.

"Just to let you know, he _never _begs," Angel said, grinning widely. This continued for the next thirty minutes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay," Cedric said, looking at the notebook he started to use to jot down the threats as they made their way to Hufflepuff table, "So far, Potter will hunt me down, skin me alive, and possibly kill me, Weasley number one will send full grow Blast-Ended Skrewts after me, Granger will curse me so many times, I won't know how to count to two, which, by the way, is seriously freaky, Weasleys number two and three will prank me so hard, I literally won't be able to sit down, which actually scares me, Zabini will use as many curses and/or potions it takes to kill me-speaking of which, what does that mean?" Cedric asked.

"Oh, that. It means some work, and some doesn't. Depends on your ancestor. He told me once," Angel added at Cedric's raised eyebrow.

"Ah. Anyway, the Weasley girl will drown me in the lake, Delacour, will find a way into my dormitory, kill me, and make it look like I somehow died in my sleep, and Krum will perform the-well, he didn't say what the curse was, but he will perform a curse that will make me bleed to death. Bea-utiful. Anyone else who, oh, I don't know, will send me an owl filled with threats?" Cedric asked sarcasticly as they sat down.

"Oh, yeah," Angel said seriously, "let's see…Ron, Ginny, Fred, and George's two older brothers, Bill and Charlie, Remus Lupin, umm…let's see…oh! And Snuffles."

"Snuffles?" Cedric said, looking at her like she was crazy.

"Er, yeah," Angel said, "He's my, er, mum's cousin."

"Oh, great," Cedric said, "they're always the worst."

"What're you two on about?" Zacharias Smith asked.

"Oh, hey Zach," Angel said.

"We were talking about all my 'if you hurt her' warnings," Cedric told him, passing the list to him, "Angel says there'll be four more."

"Holy crap," Zach exclaimed, dropping his fork, "I don't mean to be mean or anything, Angel, but is the she really worth it?" Angel smacked him. Hard.

"Hmm, I think it's safe to say she's worth it," Cedric said, kissing Angel on top of the head, "Although, I do wonder what they would do if they found out what Chang did to you…"

"Oh, that," Angel said, her grin widening, "Harry will lose all sense of affection for her, as well as send snakes after her, Ron will hire another Ravenclaw to put worms in her bed, Hermione will put so many 'glamour' charms on her she'll look like a boy, Fred and George will prank her for the rest of the year, Ginny will Bat-Bogey Hex her, Blaise will send her to the Hospital Wing over dinner--"

"Okay, okay! We get the point!" Zach said with a laugh, "But what was that bit about Harry and snakes?"

"Oh, he's a Parselmouth. He can do that sort of thing, you know," Angel said through a mouthful of pork roast.

"Oh, yeah, wasn't he blamed for the whole Muggle-attack thing back in second year?" Zach asked.

"Yep, that's him," Angel replied.

"Huh, I think that was the year I went crazy over O.W.L.s and ignored everything people tried to tell me," Cedric said.

"Probably," Zach said.

"Shh! Dumbledore's about to announce the champions!" Angel hissed at the two.

"—Now, when the champions' names are called," Dumbledore was saying, "I would ask them please come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the next chamber where they will be receiving their first instructions."

Before Angel knew what was going on, the Hall was plunged into semi-darkness, only the bluish light the Goblet was emitting was left shimmering.

Everyone waited with bated breath. And waited. And waited. Until, finally, the Goblet changed color, and a piece of burnt parchment flew into the air. As it floated down, Dumbledore caught it and read in a booming voice, "The Champion for Durmstrang will be Viktor Krum."

Angel cheered the loudest of them all, and heard Ron say, "No surprises there!" and suppressed rolling her eyes, due to the fact Viktor was watching both her and Cedric as he left.

"Please tell me he's nothing more then a friend," Cedric whispered to her.

"Don't worry about him. His just a little…protective. Sorta like Harry, only a _lot_ less jumpy," Angel told him.

"Right, a lot less jumpy," Cedric replied sarcasticly. "I don't see Harry watching us."

"Trust me," Angel said darkly, "he has his ways."

They turned their attention back to the Goblet as it turned red again. "The Champion for Beauxbotans," Dumbledore said in the same voice as before, "is Fleur Delacour."

Once again, Angel was cheering loudest of all as Fleur made her way to the front of the Hall.

"I now regret putting my name in the Goblet," Cedric told her, "Those two are seriously freaky."

"You put your name in?" Angel asked in surprise.

"Aye," Cedric said with a nod, "just a little bit before you came in for breakfast, which is probably why you don't know."

"It's only been a few hours, and already you're failing miserably as a boyfriend," Angel said in mock pity, causing Zacharias to laugh.

Cedric was about to reply to this when the Goblet turned red yet again, and Dumbledore caught the third parchment. "The Hogwarts Champion is," Dumbledore said, "Cedric Diggory."

Angel let out an excited squeal and kissed Cedric furiously before saying, "Well, what're you waiting for?! Go, go!" and before Cedric could point out it was her fault he was delayed, Angel had pushed him out of his chair and past Zacharias, who was doubling over in laughter at the irony in her words.

"Excellent!" Dumbledore called happily as the Hall quieted down, "Well, we now have our three champions. I am sure I can count upon all of you, including the remaining students of Beauxbotans and Durmstrang, to give your champions every ounce of support you can muster. By cheering your champion on, you will contribute in a very real—"

But Dumbledore was interrupted by the Goblet, which had turned red again. Dumbledore caught the parchment as it flew out and silence reigned upon the Great Hall as he stared at the parchment. Then, finally, he called out, "Harry Potter!"

Angel stared at Dumbledore, her face gone white. "No," she whispered, "Oh, dear _lord_ _of the high king _no."

Angel felt like her whole world was crumbling. Even though her boyfriend and her two best friends were entering the tournament, she felt as though she was about to lose them. The fact that Harry's name somehow got into the Goblet only made her feel worse because there was the chance that she would lose the four people she cared most about. It was this that caused Angel to faint.


	8. ToDo In Lists and Lots of Howlers

((Blah)) A/N

:: Blah::

Black and White I

To-Do In Lists and Lots of Howlers.

"…You don't suppose she'll stay petrified do you, like back in second year?" a hopeful voice asked.

"Blaise, for the last time, no!" another voice said.

"Honestly, you'd think after two years of some form of friendship, you'd grow to like her," a third voice stated exasperatedly.

"Didn't you threaten to kill me if I hurt her?" a fourth voice asked.

"Well, yeah," the first voice replied, "But I'm not exactly known to like my own sister like friend unless she gets a boyfriend."

"Aye," Angel said as she sat up and the figures came into view, "Then he loves me to pieces and wants me to stay wittle for eva."

"Shut up, Angel," Blaise said with a smile as his head became focused.

"For some odd reason, I feel like once I get my common sense back, I'll want to kill someone," Angel told Harry, Hermione, Blaise, and Cedric, who were sitting around her, "I just don't know why."

"She's not serious, is she?" Cedric asked on a horrified matter.

"Trust me, she is," Harry said. "It'll be amusing when she explodes, though."

"Really," Hermione said with a tut, "she just _fainted_ and all you boys care about is watching her tear the Hospital Wing apart!"

"It would be cool!" the three boys said at the same time.

Angel, who had not heard half of what they said, hissed out, "Who. Did. _It_."

"Oh dear," Harry said amusedly, "she got her common sense back."

Angel didn't hear. "THE BINNBAGGY WHO DID THIS HAD BETTER HAVE A WILL!" she screamed as she threw the sheets she had off the bed and stomped out of the Hospital Wing in rage. Or tried to, at least.

"It's two in the morning, Angel," Cedric told, grabbing her arm.

"Besides," Blaise added, "not even Dumbledore knows who did it."

"I. Don't. Give. A. _Flick_," Angel said through clenched teeth.

"How do we calm her down?!" Cedric asked exasperatedly as he tried to keep a hold of the struggling girl.

"Only one thing to do," Harry said, and knocked Angel upside her head, causing her to black out. The last thing she heard was Cedric throwing him some curse or another.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Angel woke up for the second time, but this time, she was in her own bed.

"Aww, look," Pansy Parkinson's voice filled into Angel's mind, "the little Angel is awake."

That snapped her. She absolutely hated being called, 'little Angel'. "Aww, look," Angel growled, "The little _pug_ is done shagging the banshee."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Parkinson asked heatedly.

"You haven't heard Malfoy scream lately, have you?" Angel said with a smirk, "Of course, I'd be more then happy to arrange so you do hear him…"

"Shut up!" Parkinson said through gritted teeth, and stormed off.

"That was fun," Angel muttered as she got out of bed and made her way to the common room.

"Hey Angel," Blaise greeted, "how's your head feeling?"

"It would feel better if Harry flicking Potter hadn't knocked me out, the wanker," Angel told him moodily.

"So," Blaise said, "what's on you To-Do List today?"

"Is that To-Do In, or just To-Do?" Angel grumbled.

"Er, both," Blaise said hesitantly.

"Well, on my To-Do List is: 1. Find the ruddy tard who put Harry's name in that cup, 2. find the wanker who thought up the brilliant idea of the Triwizard Tournament being held at _Hogwarts_ of all places--"

"I thought you liked Hogwarts," Blaise interrupted.

"I do," Angel replied, "but think about its history: our First year, Voldemort comes after some stone, our Second year, Voldemort comes back as teen and sends a bloody Baskalisk after us, and last year, there were dementors all over the place!"

"Point taken," Blaise said.

"Anyway, on to number 3: Prank Malfoy to blow off steam. As for my To-Do In List: 1. The tard who put Harry's name in that cup, 2. The wanker who had the Tournament here, and possibly Harry for knocking me out."

"Ah," Blaise said as they exited the common room and made their way to the Great Hall, "I think you'll change that last one before long."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Indeed, just as Blaise predicted, she had scratched out Harry Potter on her To-Do In List, and changed it to 'Students of Hogwarts'.

"The next wanker who calls Harry a cheat," Angel grumbled to Cedric during breakfast, "is going to find their man or woman bits up their schineazales."

"That's a bit much, don't ya think?" Cedric said, rather worried for the little second year who just said it.

"Fine," Angel replied as she sent a hex towards the boy, "Tard Snogging Hex it is."

"Tard Snogging Hex?" Zacharias asked as he appeared next to them, "Where'd you find that?"

"Eh, it's actually a strictly experimental hex my 'rents are working on for the shop," Angel told him as the second year pounced on top of one Draco Malfoy, "Anyone got a camera?"

"Wait, 'strictly experimental'?" Cedric asked.

"Never mind, I'll just get the pictures from Colin," Angel said, not listening to Cedric, "You boys know his worst nightmare? That would be highly helpful."

"_Angel_," Cedric hissed, "What do you mean '_strictly experimental_'?"

"Don't be such a worry wart, Ced," Angel said, waving a hand dismissively, "It only means that I'm the only one allowed to use it. That's all. Oh, look, the little tyke is sticking his hand down his pants."

"_What_?!" Cedric cried as he spun around.

"I was only kidding, Ced," Angel laughed, "Oh look, you have a Howler."

Cedric turned back around and paled immediately. "Crap," he said.

Angel plucked it up happily and tore it open.

"CEDRIC DIGGORY!" the voice began, "I'M GOING TO SAY THIS ONCE, AND ONLY ONCE. IF YOU SO MUCH AS _TALK_ TO ANGEL WRONG, I WILL TAKE TIME OUT OF MY SCHEDUAL TO COME DOWN THERE WITH A DRAGON TO PERSONALY _SLAUGHTER_ YOU! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?! GOOD. Oh, and your Mum says your coming home for the Holidays, like it or not, end of discussion. Tell Ginny, Fred, and George I said hi. Charlie." The Howler then tore it's self up.

"Darn it," Angel said, "I told her I wanted to stay…" Angel trailed off as two tawny owls landed in front of her, with Cedric's name on them.

"Oh look!" she squealed, "You have letters! No, no, it's all right, I can read them…lets see here…Ahem.

'Dear Cedric Diggory, I'm hoping you remember me from last year; if not, Harry was lying when he said a lot of students missed him. However, that is not what I am writing this letter for; I just want you to know that if you ever hurt Angel, I _will _bite you. Hard. Signed, Remus Lupin.'" Angel finished happily. "Ooh, he must be really ticked to be threatening to _bite _you! On with the next!" she said, ignoring how pale her boyfriend was getting, "Ahem, Dear Big, stupid, and defiantly-not-good-enough-for-Angle Diggory, I just wanted to let you know that I have contacts in very low places; namely escaped convicts. Here's hoping you can run _really _fast. Signed, Snuffles. P.S., please don't show Minerva this, Ang. She'll kill me." Angel finished with a laugh, not noticing the other Howler until it burned up.

"CEDRIC DIGGORY?! CEDRIC FLICKING DIGGORY?! (Cedric glared moodily at the Howlers ashes at this), HOW THE SHELL CAN YOU PICK _HIM_, ANGEL SUMMERS?! HIS THREE FREAKIN' YEARS OLDER THEN YOU, DARN IT! NEVRMIND THAT! I'LL TALK TO YOU ABOUT THIS LATER! (Angel rolled her eyes) YOU, CEDRIC DIGGORY, ARE ALREADY A DEAD MAN AS IT IS, SO IF YOU DO _ANYTHING _TO HURT ANGEL, I'LL PERSONLY SEND A CURSE ALL THE WAY FROM EGYPT TO YOU! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME, YOU SICK TARD?! HURTING INCLUDES: CALLING HER FRIENDS NAMES, SNOGGING SOMEONE ELSE, AND HAVING SEX! I REPEAT (Angel was now banging her head against the table), NO. SEX. PERIOD. IF I FIND OUT YOU'VE HAD SEX, I WILL HAVE A NICE LITTLE CHAT WITH YOUR MOTHER, ANGEL, AND I'LL CURSE YOUR MAN BITS OFF, DIGGORY! DO YOU HEAR ME? ("How the hell can't we?!" Angel muttered.) GOOD DAY. Bill."

Angel sighed, told Cedric she was going over to the Gryffindor table, and made her way there. "Hey guys," she said. She noticed that none of them were looking at her.

"Hey Angel," Harry said, trying his hardest not to laugh, "So, have you two shagged yet?" The whole table burst into laughter, Ginny falling off Blaise's lap and onto the ground, Blaise doubled over, the twins holding onto each other for support, and Hermione spilling pumpkin juice all over one of her books. Harry was just grinning like a lunatic.

"Ha Ha, guys," Angel snapped, "very funny. Anyone know where Ron is? I have this need to kill someone, and since I need Malfoy to test the Pounce Ponce Pudding Bits on, I need Ron for how-to-kill-idiots lessons."

"Angel, how the hell can we make up if you kill him?" Harry asked exasperatedly.

"I don't know. But I do know you have a Howler," Angel replied, pointing to the red envelope in Hedwig's beck.

"Crap," Harry groaned, but opened it anyways.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER (Angel fell off her chair in laughter at the all too familiar voice) HOW CAN YOU LET THIS HAPPEN?! YOU SAID SHE WAS LIKE A LITTLE SISTER TO YOU, AND YET YOU LET HER DATE A SICK TARD WHO IS THREE YEARS OLDER THEN HER! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! PEOPLE HIS AGE ONLY THINK ABOUT SEX! (There came a chorus of, "Do not!" from all the seventh years at this.) WHAT HAPPENS WHEN HE _RAPES_ (Cedric fell out of his chair in surprise at this concept, while Zacharias laughed in his chair beside him.) HER, IMPREGANTAES HER (This time, Angel fell of her chair. This caused Blaise to laugh because she just got back on it after she was finished with her laughing fit.), AND THEN LEAVES HER, HUH? WHAT THEN?! IT HAPPENS MORE OFTEN THEN YOU THINK, YOU KNOW! I'M VERY, VERY DISOPOINTED IN YOU, HARRY POTTER! I THOUGHT I COULD TRUST YOU! DID YOU EVEN THINK, FOR SECOND, WHAT HER SISTER WILL DO TO ME WHEN SHE FINDS OUT?! (Angel laughed her head off at this. Of course he was more worried about her over protective older sister, whom he worked with, then anything else.) MUST I REMIND YOU THAT SHE WORKS WITH ME?! HOW THE SHELL AM I SUPPOSED TO KEEP THIS A SECRET?! YOU'RE JUST LUCKY I'M TO FAR AWAY TO ACTUALLY DO WHAT I WANT TO DO TO YOU, YOU WANKER! (The whole Hall burst into laughter at this, and almost over-road what the Howler was saying) I _WILL _BLAME YOU IF ANYTHING HAPPENS, HARRY JAMES POTTER! GOOD DAY. Bill." And with that, the Howler tore it's self up, leaving the whole Great Hall in laughter.


	9. BreakUps and PickUps

((Blah)) A/N

:: Blah:: Thought

Black and White I

Break-Ups and Pick-Ups

Angel, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Blaise were all making their way to there next class, the dreaded potions, and Angel still hadn't stopped laughing. Right after Harry got his Howler, Ron received one as well, from the some person (of course), saying something along the same lines, next came Fred and George, and lastly one extremely shocked Zacharias Smith. Angel had known Zacharias since she was very little, as the both lived in Muggle provinces. What Angel thought even more funny was the fact that Bill never met him, and the part where he yelled 'I know you are more responsible then this!' sent both Cedric and Angel into hysterics. Angel still hadn't gotten over it all.

"I still can't believe he found the time to make four whole Howlers! Those things take for ever," Angel finally said after she calmed down slightly, although she was giggling every now and then.

"How would _you _know?!" Ron asked in bewilderment.

This set Angel into even more laughter. "Y-you know that H-Howler you received in our s-second year?" Angel asked after she calmed down somewhat.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I sent it!" Angel laughed harder at Ron's furious expression at this, and Blaise was trying his hardest to keep a straight face. Harry and Hermione were snickering.

"How did you manage to copy my mum's voice?!" he asked incredulously.

This sent Angel into more hysterics. "Y-you remember how I s-said I would t-tell you guys h-how Blaise and I b-became fr-friends some other time, right?" she managed to choke out.

"Yeah, so?"

"Oh, Goddess of éclairs, I can't do it," she said, giggling uncontrollably, "Blaise, you do it!"

"You really need to learn to control your self," Blaise told her, grinning ear from ear, then turned to the trio, "Well, see, Angel was severely ticked that you two got to ride in the car but she had to endure Malfoy dissing her on train. Now, I was a few seats away from her in the common room, when suddenly, she screamed 'I've got it!' Well, I was curios, so I asked her what she got, and she said her plan for revenge, and then went to bed. But at two in the morning, she barged into my room and asked if I knew how to make Howlers, and I told her I did, so she asked me to help, so I helped, and we've been friends since."

Both Angel and Blaise only just barley made it to class without being pounded by Ron.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few weeks later, Angel had had enough of the way most of the Hufflepuffs and some of the Ravenclaws were treating both her and Harry. The only Hufflepuffs that weren't acting rude toward her and Harry were Cedric and Zacharias, and the only Ravenclaws who didn't act rude were the ones who were _actually _able to use their common sense. In other words, over ¾ of them. The Slytherins were always rude to either her or Harry (or sometimes both), so they hadn't changed.

It was a Friday, and Angel didn't want to wait to confront Cedric with this.

"Excuse me," Angel said with an impatient sigh as two Hufflepuffs stood in her way to the door to the grounds, "I have to go through"

"Why don't you levitate us?" one of them asked snootily, "If you can confuse the Goblet of Fire, you can levitate us, right?"

That snapped her. With a simple flick of her wand, both were thrown like dolls over her shoulder. She slowly turned around and leaned down. "I suggest," she said with a scarily calm voice, "that you never, _ever_, suggest I am involved with the Dark Arts again, or that I wish for one of my best friends to die, you scum bag. I'm surprised you're not in Slytherin. But, then again, I suppose it's because you were just too stupid." And with that she stormed out onto the grounds, searching for her boyfriend.

She finally spotted him messing around with a group of his friends (as usual) by a stone bench.

"Cedric!" she called, "Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Whatever you have to say to Cedric, you can say in front of us," a tall seventh year sneered.

"Oh really?" she snapped back, hands on her hips, "And how do you know it's something like, oh, I don't know, 'I want you to shag my brains out now'? Just because you're older then me doesn't mean I can't take you on. So back. Off." She then turned to Cedric and said, "We have to talk."

"Alright," he replied uneasily.

"Look," Angel began when they were in privet, "I didn't want to say anything, but this is just too much; your friends need to back off. All of them. Every Hufflepuff, every Ravenclaw, every tard who seems to get a Slytherin attitude when Harry or I am around."

"Excuse me?" Cedric growled dangerously, "_We're _the ones who have a Slytherin attitude?! _You're _the one who is hexing people left and right for no reason!"

"DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME THIS IS MY FAULT, CEDRIC DIGGORY!" Angel yelled, "I GIVE YOUR TARDLY FRIENDS WARNINGS, DARN IT! HECK, I EVEN POLITELY ASK THEM TO MOVE OUT OF MY WAY! AND THEY THROW SOME COMMENT ABOUT HOW I CONFUSED THE GOBLET!"

"ASK NICLEY MY A$$," Cedric yelled back, "SINCE WHEN DOES A _SLYTHERIN _ASK NICLEY?!"

Angel cringed back at that, as though she had just been smacked in the face, tears in her eyes.

"Oh crap," Cedric whispered when he realized what he had just said, "Oh, crap, I'm sorry Angel, I didn't mean--"

"No," Angel interrupted with a deadly whisper, "it doesn't matter. If you honestly think that, fine. Maybe Bill was right. Maybe you _are_ too old for me. I guess-I guess what most people say is true; Boys never grow up. I hope Chang makes you happy, you tard." And with that, she turned on her heel and walked off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A good hour later found Angel in the Room of Requirement, still crying helplessly. As soon as she was out of Cedric-no, Diggory's, sight, she ran. She ran as fats as her legs would carry her, going straight to the Room of Requirement. She had been to the room before, back in her first year, when she was upset about being sorted into Slytherin before she could stop it simply because of her pranks.

_::Why can't things ever go right?:: _she asked herself, but all she had for an answer was silence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It took another good hour before she could finally calm down, and when she did, she decided to spend the night in the Gryffindor dorms.

"You look like death, dear," the Fat Lady told her as she swung open. In all her years at Hogwarts, Angel never had to say the password, seeing as on the first night at Hogwarts she oiled up her hinges so she could swing better.

"I _feel_ like death," Angel replied wearily.

"Poor dear," the Fat Lady replied sympathetically.

When she walked through the portrait, the whole common room went deadly silent, before chaos issued.

"Angel, where have you been all day!"

"We were worried sick!"

"What happened?"

"Who did this?"

"QUITE!" Harry finally yelled from his seat by the fire. "Good. Now, first off, I, for one, believe the girl needs a seat before answering questions. And yes," he continued when he caught the look on Angel's face that clearly said, 'You have got to be kidding me', "you will be answering questions."

Angel was then lead over to the best seat by the fire (recently vacated by Crookshanks, Hermione's cat). "Now, secondly, what in crap's name happened to you?" Harry asked once Angel had been seated.

Angel took a deep, steadying breath, and explained to the Gryffindors what had happened. Angel thought she would cry when she came to what Diggory had said, but she didn't; she had simply cried all her tears out already.

By the end of her story, the whole Gryffindor house was ready to murder.

"Please guys, don't," Angel whispered, "Just…don't. His not worth it. Hermione, do you mind if I borrow your bed tonight?"

"No, go right ahead," Hermione said softly.

"Thanks," was all she said before getting up and going to her room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Angel stayed in the Gryffindor common room and dorms rooms for the remainder of the day, and was planning on doing the same thing the next day; unfortunately, Harry cornered her before breakfast, literally kicked her out of the common room, and forced the Fat Lady not to let her back in.

So, Saturday morning found her wandering aimlessly around the castle after her Breakfast in the kitchens.

Angel was just passing by the Room of Requirement, not noticing that a door was now open with a platinum blonde head sticking out, when two hands reached out of nowhere and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Angel asked the boy who pulled her into the room wearily.

"I want to know what is going on," Malfoy responded. "You haven't been in the common room since yesterday morning, you weren't at Lunch or Dinner yesterday, and you weren't at Breakfast this morning. What's going on?"

"What do you care?" Angel snapped.

"I care because-because I just do, alright! Now answer me, darn it!" Malfoy almost yelled at her.

"Shove off, Malfoy. I'm not in the mood to deal with your rich-crap attitude," Angel growled as she tried to wrench her hand from her grasp.

"Darn it, Angel!" Malfoy yelled at her, "Just tell me!"

"Give me one good reason," she hissed at him, beginning to turn away, when Malfoy grabbed her by the waist and kissed her, hard.

"Is that a good enough reason?" Draco asked quietly after they broke apart. Angel merely nodded before a snogging war issued.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	10. Secrets, Dragons, and

((Blah)) A/N

:: Blah:: Thought

Disclaimer: I do not own the lyrics of, _My Humps._ I only tweaked the last word.

Black and White I

Secrets, Dragons, and the Gryffindors Punishment

An hour and a half later found a completely delighted Angel skipping along the corridors after her and Draco's 'feisty', as Draco put it, Make-Out session. She was happily thinking of different ways torture her ex (hopefully within legal terms), when she ran into Harry.

"What's got you in a happy mood?" Harry questioned, giving her an odd look.

"Oh, nothing," Angel replied mysteriously cheerfully.

"I highly doubt it's nothing," Harry said with a snort, "Seeing as just a few hours ago you were little miss droopy."

"Yeah, well it's nothing to you, so there!" Angel replied, sticking her tongue out at him.

Harry snorted again. "Whatever," he replied, waving it off. "Hey, do you still have those Pounce-Ponce Toffees?"

"No, I used the last of them on Snape and D-Malfoy last week," Angel replied, praying that Harry didn't catch her slip of tongue. He didn't.

"Darn," Harry muttered, more to himself then to Angel, "Guess will have to use something else."

"What do you mean, 'use something else'?" Angel asked impatiently. She did not like secrets being kept from her.

"You'll see at dinner," Harry replied mischievously before running of down the hall. Angel growled in annoyance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Angel was the type of girl who, when bored or impatiently waiting for some sort event/holiday, wandered off. Or pulled a prank. Or annoyed Filch. Or something else that would, eventually, cause her to either find herself in trouble, or be in trouble. Either way, it all added to that one thing: Trouble.

After talking with Harry, she not only found herself bored, but impatient for dinner as well. Not a good mix, obviously. Because when she was both impatient _and _bored, she did something stupid. Something extremely stupid. Such as ignoring blatantly obvious rules for protection and safety. Such as what she was doing right now; going into the _Forbidden _Forest.

_::Why am I doing this again?:: _Angel asked herself for the thousandth time in the past ten minutes.

_::Because you're bored,:: _identical voices that sounded suspiciously the Weasley twins told her. At the same time.

Now, most people would realize that that was a stupid reason. Unfortunately, as the voices have indicated, she spent way to much time with the twins for her own good.

So, naturally, when Angel heard a mighty roar, she couldn't help but take a look. And immediately got the shock of her life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"HAR-Y!" Angel yelled at the top of her lungs as she ran through the halls of Hogwarts as fast as her legs could carry her. The crowd for dinner quickly moved out of the way.

Angel skidded to a halt in front of her friend, panting and babbling like a maniac.

"Whoa Angel, slow down, I can't understand you!" Harry said with badly disguised amusement.

Taking a few deep breaths, she replied I a near hiss, "The first task is _dragons_!"

"Oh, is that all?" Harry questioned in bored tone and with a matching bored look as they walked to the Great Hall.

Angel stopped and openly gaped. "What do ya mean, 'is that all'!? They're _dragons _Harry! Please tell me you're worried!" Angel said desperately as she mentally questioned her friend's sanity.

"Why would I be?" Harry questioned, giving her an odd look behind his shoulder, not bothering to stop.

"Like I said before, they're _dragons_! What more reason do you need! I mean, even _you _can't possibly be ready for _dragons_! The first task is in a week!" Angel said as she sped up and fell into pace with him. She nearly stopped again at the sly look on his face. "You already _know_!" she said in her best scandalized voice, while trying not to laugh. Leave it up to Harry to find something like this out.

"Yep. Go ahead, laugh, you never were good at acting," Harry added with a smirk.

Angel couldn't help it. She fell down on the floor and laughed until her side hurt. It was just too funny.

"H-how long have you known?" she gasped out as she tried to catch her breath.

"About two weeks," Harry told her as he started walking again.

"Please tell me you didn't tell Ce-Diggory," Angel moaned.

"Tried to," Harry replied honestly, "But I couldn't get him alone. And after yesterday, I don't think he deserves it."

"Me neither," Angel replied wholeheartedly. They spent the rest of the walk to the Great Hall talking about Quidditch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was already halfway through dinner, and Angel was getting impatient. Ginny shot her an amused glance from her sit across from her and asked, in the most annoying innocent voice, "Waiting for something?"

"Shut up, Weasley," Angel snapped back, irritated. She hated waiting.

"Ooh, touchy," Blaise said as he sat down next to Ginny.

"Where have _you _been?" Angel asked suspiciously.

"Oh, here and there," he replied innocently.

Angel opened her mouth to ask again when a loud bang issued from the Hufflepuff table. Angel turned around in her seat and nearly fell of her chair in laughter.

One Cedric Diggory was singing, at the top of his lungs, "My hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my lovely little humps" at the top of his lungs, while _humping _on of his friends, who was looking as though he was trying to get away, but couldn't. And, to top it all of, in pink shimmering letters, and with an arrow pointing at Diggory, was the words, 'Gay Humping King'.

"Whose idea was it?" Angel questioned over the laughter, knowing her friend just couldn't think of something likes this; he just wasn't creative enough.

"All the Gryffindors," Blaise replied with a smirk, "I just helped."

Angel laughed. She would defiantly thank them after dinner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N Hey guys! Sorry for not updating, things have been kinda hectic. Just to let you know, I re-did some things, so I suggest going back and re-reading to get you up to par.


	11. Party Like a Rock Star

((Blah)) A/N

_:: Blah::_ Thought

Black and White I

Party like a Rock star, Hit a Bunch of Gay-wads.

Angel grumbled moodily to her self as she walked away from the kitchens. _::I offer help for their party, and what so they do? They tell me to go get food, that's what! Treating me like a frickin' house-elf! Ooh, it makes me so MAD!:: _Angel thought. As I'm sure you can gather, the Gryffindors had, supposedly, decided to throw a party for the success of there prank. So, as a thank you, Angel made the mistake of offering help. Now, normally she would be asked to put up decorations if she felt like doing anything (which was very rare) to help. But, tonight, the Gryffindors sent her to get food. If Angel hadn't been so ticked, she would have thought it odd that _every _single Gryffindor shared glances both when she walked into their common room and when she offered help. And she probably would have thought it odd that Fred told her to ask for the 'special' food they 'ordered'. And if she had stopped to take a peek at the shrunken, wrapped up party food, she would have thought it odd to have ice cream and Muggle root beer in one of the packages, and would have thought it even odder that she wouldn't be able to open the biggest package. But, she _was_ ticked off, and she _didn't _take a peek. So, none of that happened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Angel continued muttering to herself as she approached the Fat Lady. Muttering the password, she stalked into the room, which was darkened. She actually didn't notice it was dark until she looked up to hand the food over to one of the Gryffindors.

"SURPRISE!" shouted the Gryffindors, causing angel to let out a long string of curse words. Angel _hated_ being sneaked up upon.

"But…my birthday was in August!" angel exclaimed in shock, staring at the Happy Birthday banner.

"We know," Fred snickered, "It's a late party-"

"-as we're sure you can tell." George finished with a smirk.

"You know what the best part is?" Harry asked with a wicked grin.

"What?" Angel asked, and decided that she did not like the grin on his face at all.

"The fact that you not only delivered your own party refreshments, but your own _birthday cake _as well," Harry said, the wicked grin on his face widening.

Angel gaped at him for a few seconds before letting out a long string of swearwords.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was midnight in Gryffindor tower and all was drunk; well, one fourth year Slytherin and the fifth year and above Gryffindors. Four of the fourth year boys were up in bed, leaving one certain green-eyed one behind too be, as Fred and George put before getting utterly smashed, 'the designated watcher of Angel', which was mainly due to Angel's rather long history of wanting to go out and do something stupid after getting smashed, bringing along any unfortunate drunkards with her; and no matter how much he tried to tell them no, Fred and George didn't listen and kept on saying he was the only one who could control her when she was drunk…well, unless she was so smashed she entered an aware state controlled by the liquor.

Like right now.

After Angel ha drunken well over half of the Weasley twins stock (something which went unnoticed by Harry, do to the fact that he had a gaggle of older girls trying to put their hands down his forcibly unzipped pants.), she quickly gathered all the drunkards and asked one thing: "Who wants to hit some gay wads?"

The twins stared at her, Angelina (whom was one of the girls who attacked Harry) frowned as though she were trying to figure out a very hard puzzle, Katie opened here mouth to say something before promptly falling asleep, Alicia nodded her head solemnly, stopped, and preceded to look confused, and the rest of the drunkard boys fallowed Katie's example, while the girls followed the twins example.

"Watsh're yersh talkingsh abou'sh, Angeil?" Fred asked, slurring his words together. (Obviously.).

"I'm talking about looking for Diggory so we can bother and/or scare him half to death by hitting him while yelling gibberish! Like…like…like party like a Rock star hit a bunch a gay-wads!" Angel said, "Now, are you all in?"

It took a few minutes, but, finally, comprehension dawned on all the Gryffindor drunkards that were conscious faces as they nodded vigorously in confirmation.

"Great! Girls, you distract Harry," Angel instructed, and the effect was immediate; every last girl's faces lit up with glee as the sped of towards the now zipped up Harry. Angel continued as though nothing happened, "Alright, Fred, George, you go retrieve The Map."

Fifteen minutes later, they were all walking down the hall toward the little dot that marked Cedric Diggory.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Angel moaned slightly as she woke up the next morning, her head pounding. Sitting up, she found she was in the DADA classroom. This confused her immensely, because last time she checked she was at her own birthday party, and had just found Fred and George's secret stash of fire whisky…

Angel's eyes widened as that thought flashed through her mind and she let out another small grown; this was far too much like last year for her tastes. She silently prayed that she hadn't changed Mad-Eye's clothes-magically, of course-into a pink frilly dress like she had done to Lupin last year.

"I see you're awake," a gruff voice said from behind her.

Angel spun around to see a scowling, dress-free (thankfully) Mad-Eye glaring at her.

"Er, hello sir," Angel said with a nervous laugh.

"Hello your self," growled back, "Mind explaining why an underage witch such as yourself was drunk as a dog last night?"

"Well you see sir; my parents are very laid back, so they signed a special permission form for me to be allowed to drink last year. You know, for clause 12299, section-"

"I know the Ministry laws, Summers," Mad-Eye snapped in obvious aggravation, "Never mind that. You're to have detention with me tomorrow night at eleven thirty sharp for assaulting a fellow student while under the influence. NOW OUT!"

Angel quickly left the room after that, though she couldn't help but wonder what he meant by assaulting a fellow student.

A Few minutes of walking down the hall later, Angel found out; for there, on the wall to her right, was a large poster. She broke down into laughter. Both the picture and the words above it seemed to have been taken and added by a drunken person, which, Angel reflected, was probably what happened. The picture it's self seemed to have a thumb in the upper left corner, hiding someone's head, though Angel couldn't help but think that that someone's body structure looked suspiciously like Fred's, and she herself was on top of none other then Diggory the Prat (as Angel vaguely remember all of the older Gryffindors dub him last night), banging one of her fists on top of his head, and obviously yelling in his ear, and at the top of her lungs too, if his constant cringing meant anything. Angel chanced a glance at the words and broke into a whole new peel of laughter. In a crudely crooked way, the words said:

**Partay Lick a RokStar Hite a Buncch ofe GaiyWads**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lookie lookie! A fast chapie! Well, faster then the last ones anyway.


	12. MadEye Suspicions

((Blah)) A/N

_:: Blah::_ Thought

Black and White

Mad-Eye Suspicions

Two days after the Ultimate-Break-Out-And-Punishment-Of-All-Punishments incident, as the Gryffindors were calling it, Angel walked down to breakfast with a rather bright, and evil, smile. Not moments later, a completely haggard looking Mad-eye walked in; there were dark circles under his eyes as though he hadn't gotten any sleep and the moment he set his eyes on Angel-whom was now eating oatmeal flambé at the Slytherin table-he went drastically pale and his eyes widened in fright. The Gryffindors, who were waiting for such a sight, all snickered. Angel the Detention Disaster had struck again.

However, though many of the Gryffindors didn't notice the forcefulness of her bright and evil smile, one Slytherin did. And he was planning on finding out why she wasn't herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Angel sighed quietly to herself as she walked down to her first class, Potions. Thoughts about Mad-Eye swirling through her mind, each one wondering the same thing, but the answer was always coming out different. The fact was, something was seriously wrong with Mad-Eye.

Angel was so caught up in her thoughts she, for the second time since Friday, didn't notice a platinum blonde hair sticking out of a door way, only this time it was a classroom doorway.

She felt a strong arm grab her right shoulder, while the over covered her mouth, muffling her scream.

"Jeeze, woman, you'd think you'd recognize my own hands once in a while!" Draco's voice hissed in her ear after he had dragged her into her room, and dropped his hand from her mouth a second later.

"And you'd think you'd learn not to do that!" Angel hissed back in annoyance.

"And _you'd_ think-oh, never mind; this was not what I wanted to talk to you about," Draco said in a mildly annoyed matter.

Angel probably would have replied, if, that is, she wasn't so shocked that he had stopped mid-way through his insult. He had never done that before; not even before, or even after, the not so much few snogging sessions of the last three days (Angel, for one, thought it truly amazing how much time they had managed to fit into those last three days).

Draco, however, didn't seem to notice as he voiced his concerns, "Now, what the heck's the matter with you!?" Or maybe not.

"What are you talking about?" Angel replied as she tried her hardest, while failing miserably, not let her voice quiver.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, Angelica Abigail Summers," Draco replied in a slight snarl, and her eyes widened at the use of her horrific, in her mind, middle, as well as her full first, name.

"How did you know that?" She whispered in horror.

"I, ah, just so _happened_ to be right by the potions classroom when you got detention with Snape," Draco replied with a slight smirk, which quickly faded as he asked, once again, what was the matter with her.

"Meet me up in the North Tower at midnight and I'll tell you then," Angel finally said after a long moments pause.

"If all you wanted was a snog, you could have just said so," Draco replied with an amused smirk.

"I'm not talking about _snogging_, you blasted nincompoop," Angel snapped back, "It's about Moody," she added in a much quieter voice, before slipping out of the grip Draco had still had on her arm, and out the door, leaving behind a completely confused Draco.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was midnight and, as usual, Draco was late. Angel shouldn't have been surprised, really. He was nearly late for every single class they had, Potions especially. Angel began to wonder why Draco used to always think he could get in trouble if he used her as an excuse for being late. Perhaps he figured Snape would buy it? Or maybe he never realized that Snape was her Uncle? She snorted as she pictured the look on his face if he was ever to find out.

"What's so funny?" Draco questioned, seemingly out of nowhere, as Angel jumped and spun around, wand in hand.

"Don't scare me like that!" she scolded as she calmed her racing heart beat.

"Sorry," he replied with a smirk that said he was anything but.

"I'm sure," Angel grumbled to herself, not quite loud enough for Draco to her. Raising her voice slightly, she said, "You're late."

"Malfoys' are never late," Draco replied instantly, causing Angel to raise an amused eyebrow.

"Then you must not be a Malfoy," Angel replied with a cheekily.

"Sod off," Draco grumbled back, and Angel laughed, though it died quickly, leaving behind a very serious look.

"Seriously though, are you sure you want to know what's going on?" Angel questioned; she sounded so incredibly serious, that Draco wasn't so sure if he did, though he nodded anyway.

"Are you sure?" Angel asked again.

"Yes, Angel," Draco replied with a slight eye roll.

"Well, if you're sure," Angel replied, "It's about Mad-Eye."

"What about him?" Draco asked.

"He's not him," she replied simply, as though that explained everything. Unfortunately, Angel had a knack of saying things that seemed simple to her, but are, in reality, confusing.

"Huh?" Draco finally chocked out after a few minutes of gaping at her.

"I already told you, he-" she was, however caught of by Draco.

"I know what you said!" he said, "I meant, how the frickin' crap is that possibal and how the heck do _you_ know!?"

"I haven't got a clue as to how, but you know that detention I had with him?" Angel asked.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, I was making fun of him when he did what he usually does when I do that-"

"What a second, you mean to tell me you personally _know_ that walking freak show?" Draco interrupted in disbelieving voice.

"Yeah, he's a close friend of my dad's or something. Anyway, so does what he usually does-threatens me-but when I asked what he would do, instead of saying something that has to do with my full name, like he usually does, he said he'd give me a detention with Snape," Angel said.

"…So?" Draco finally said after a few moments of silence.

Angel threw up her hands in defeat as she said, "Never mind!" and stomped off, leaving behind a thoughtful Draco.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hello all! I am alive! Sorry for the long wait; I am, once again, juggling two long term stories; this one and the other one, which has such a long name, I just don't want to type it! Thanks to all of my reviewers and subscribers and all the in betweens!


	13. Therefore

((Blah)) A/N

((Blah)) A/N

_: Blah:_ Thought

Black and White

Therefore

Angel snorted in amusement as she watched Cedric Diggory stumble out of the ring, an arm clutched to his chest and kicking an obviously heavy egg as he went, wincing every few seconds, and jumping every time he heard the still loose dragon roar. In her mind, it was hilarious. The only reason she wasn't laughing outright anymore was because of the calming spell Blaise had cast on her when she was laughing. _:He always spoils my fun:_ she thought.

However, she was soon brought out of her amusement by Bagman announcing Harry's name.

"Er…Angel?" Blaise asked nervously, "Harry does have a plan, right?" Let it never be said Blaise didn't care about the people he considered friends.

"Of course!" She replied confidently. "I think."

Blaise moaned. "Well, it sure doesn't look like it," he said, motioning to the still-standing Harry.

"He's probably taking in his surroundings," Angel shot back. _:I hope:_ she added mentally.

"Of course, he couldn't have possibly missed that Horntail!" Blaise replied ver sarcastically as said Horntail charged full throttle at Harry, with Blaise watching on in exasperation and hidden worry, and Angel in obvious horror and fright. And maybe a little admiration that Harry was still standing his ground. He had his wand out, of course, but didn't appear to be doing anything, so both Angel and Blaise were quite surprised when his prized Firebolt whizzed over the Horntails head and straight into Harry's hand.

"Since when is Harry smart enough to think of _that_?" Angel muttered.

"Good question," Blaise mumbled back.

Angel frowned to herself. Harry would never have thought of something like that in enough time to practice that charm; he would have been to busy freaking out. _:Unless a teacher helped him: _she realized, carefully scanning the teacher's box. Dumbledore maybe? _:Nope, not him, he looks just as worried as…Luna Lovegood?:_ Angel couldn't help but glance again at the younger girl sitting just below the teacher's box.

_:Yep, she's worried alright. Weird. Okay, Snape…snort, I doubt it. Why would he, of all people, help _Harry_? Nope, not him. McGonagall's likely…but no, she looks just as surprised at the rest of us. Flitwick? Well, he does look pretty proud…but no smugness. Hmm, Sprout? Nah, she's been as bad as Cedric's cronies since Halloween. Moody…should have known:_ she thought in disgust as she took in Moody's smug smirk. That did it. He was definitely proved he was an imposter. Moody didn't cheat.

By the time Angel came to this conclusion, Harry was being rushed off into medical tent.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Angel growled to her self for what felt like the thousandth time that evening. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get Harry on his own! It was beginning to get really annoying.

_:That's it:_ she thought in annoyance to herself as she made her way over to three obviously plotting Weasley's, _:I need a distraction.:_

"Fred, George, Ginny!" She said with what Blaise (and later Draco) dubbed evil cheerfulness. She moved to say something, but caught a flash of whatever they had been working on. She had only managed to read, _"Blue Polka-Dotted" _off the parchment before it disappeared from her sight, but it was enough to get her suspicious.

"What were you doing?" Angel asked with narrowed eyes.

"New product," Fred replied, airily waving it off. "What can we do for-"

"-our favorite Little Munchkin?"

Angel groaned. She knew she shouldn't have let them watch that Wizard of Oz tape she got from the States. Waving that off, she got to the point.

Ten minutes later, a spell shot out of nowhere and hit Lavender Brown in the back of her had, effectively causing her hair, her pride and joy (coughvaincough), to fall in chunks off her head. And naturally, Dean, who just happened to be in the _perfect _spot to cast that spell, laughed and, naturally, she thought it was him who cast the spell and shot back a nasty hex of her own that caused an ugly, blue and green striped donkey's tail to appear on the victims butt. Instead of hitting him, however, it hit Katie Bell, who shot a spell at Ron, who shot a spell at Colin who, much to everyone's surprise shot at Hermione, who immediately turned toward Harry…only to find him missing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Angel, what are you doing?! I wanted to see what that last spell did to Ron!" Harry said in obvious aggravation.

"It turned his hair electric blue," Angel snapped back.

"How do you know _that_?" Harry questioned, giving her a strange look.

"Um, hello, girl whose only a few steps behind Hermione? Anyway, that's not the point. Harry, did Moody tell you to use your broom?"

"Wait, why do you want to know?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"Just answer the dang question," Angel snarled in reply.

"Alright, alright! Don't get your knickers in a twist. No, he didn't tell me to use my broom, though he did hint at it."

"Sweet mother of Merlin love!" Angel hissed, "I was afraid of that."

"What's so wrong with him helping me?" Harry snapped.

"It's _cheating_, you dolt! And Moody _hates_ cheating!"

"Then why'd he help me?" How

"Hm, I don't know, maybe because he didn't?"

Harry stared at her for a few seconds. "Okay, you lost me there," he said.

"I mean, he couldn't have told you because it isn't him!" Angel said with a click of her tongue.

"Oh…well, if it isn't him who is it?" Harry asked lamely.

"If I knew that, I'd be telling ya, stupid!" Angel replied as she whapped him upside the head.

"Ouch! Don't do that!"

"Don't be stupid!"

"I'm not stupid!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are- oh, forget it! The point is, Moody isn't Moody, so don't trust him and stay away from him!" Angel snapped.

"Yes, mother," Harry replied. Angel glared.

"Believe me, if I was your mother, I'd-"

"Be incredibly stupid; you know, mudbloods and all," an all too familiar voice sneered, cutting off whatever Angel was going to say.

Angel whirled around, annoyance still evident as she snapped back, "And that's much better then a being a son to a friggin ferret…how?"

It was, however not Draco that spoke, but rather Lucius Malfoy. "I suggest, Ms. Summers, that you apologize before you find your parents in high debt to me," he hissed.

"I do apologize, Mr. Malfoy," Angle said in her most sincere voice, shocking the elder Malfoy. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Harry making frantic motions for her to stop as she went to continue, already knowing what would come, "You see, I did not mean that insult for you, I meant it for your son. Therefore, it would be illogical for me to be calling you the son of ferret, because in order for you to be the son of a ferret, you'd have to have had sex with your mom, resulting in your birth to yourself, and while I'm sure you've thought of the possibility many times, your simple brain couldn't, and still can't, comprehend how that would work, _therefore_, I am not calling you the _son _of a ferret, but instead _the_ ferret."

She said all this with a bright smile. She saw Harry holding his head in his hands while trying to suppress his laughter out of the corner of her eye, with the elder Malfoy, who had been looking more and more perplexed during her speech, looking downright confused as she preceded to snatch Harry's hand and with a chirping good-bye, happily skipped away, her heart soaring at _finally _getting the chance to insult the elder Malfoy to his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been up dating, my other story, _Harry Potter Abused and Possibly Impossible to Fix_ has been drinking up my creative juices, which I have been running out of. But, fear not! I have gone to the creative market (AKA, the library) for more and am now back in action! And, as a special treat, I'm updating this one before HPAPIF! Plus, you get an extra special scene with Lucius Malfoy that wasn't supposed to be shown until we hit the five thousand hit mark! Aren't you luck! :D

TwilightRaver: Thank you! It always warms my heart to hear people say that! .

TaintedImpurity: Angle's my fav OC Slytherins, too. Mostly because she's the only one I know of that only sneer when mad/annoyed/sometimes exasperated, lol.

Thanks to all the silent supporters (AKA, alertees)! You all really mean a lot to me!


	14. Childish Fight

((Blah)) A/N

_:: Blah::_ Thought

Chapter 13

"I'm not going Charlie!" Angel snapped at the red head before her. He had stayed behind the other trainers, in order to try and convince her to return home for Christmas.

"Come one, Angel," Charlie sighed in exasperation, "I know you want to go to the dance with your boyfriend, but you can't right now."

Angel froze. Her boyfriend? How did he know…it suddenly hit her that she hadn't told him, or anyone else outside of the school, about her and Cedric's break up. She had forgotten all about it after the Wednesday before the first task, when Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Blaise, Ron, the twins, Viktor, Luna, and Fleur had executed their personal revenge in one fell swoop.

_FLASHBACK MACHINE, GO!_

_Angel glanced around the Great Hall with narrowed eyes. Something was up. She could sense it, taste it, hear it, feel it; someone was pranking today, and she knew it wasn't her. Draco had surprised her earlier during lunch with a picnic in the Forbidden forest, so she didn't have the heart to go through with the prank she had planned for him._

_She glared around the room, ridiculously thinking, _::Who dares to prank on _my _turf!?:: _Oh she knew she was being silly, but she hated being out of prank-loops. _

_It was during her glare's second take around the room when she noticed it: Ron, crossing and uncrossing his legs. She lifted her lip in a feral snarl as she stomped across the room._

"What _is going on here!?" she hissed glaring down the horrid, wretched group consisting of (naturally) Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Blaise, Ginny, Harry, and, oddly enough, Luna Lovegood. Luna's presence momentarily startled her. Angel had been inviting her to 'their' part of the Gryffindor table for years and she always politely denied the invitation.  
_

"_Told you Ron would give it away," Ginny said with a frown._

"_What did I do!?" _

"_You fidget too much."_

"_Ten second explanation. _Now,_" Angel interrupted._

"_Calm down Angel," Harry said soothingly._

"_Calm down? CALM DOWN? YOU IDIOTS JUST RUINED A WONDERFUL DAY!"_

"_What's was so-" Fred began._

"_Wonderful about it?" _

"_A boy perhaps?" They both chirped. Angel growled in reply._

"_Seriously Angel, calm down. We're not stealing your 'turf'," Harry said, already guessing her thoughts._

"_Oh yeah? Then what-"_

"_We're punishing," Luna stated._

"_Punishing? What are you-wait, you mean…?"_

"_Uh-huh," Blaise said with a smirk._

_A slow smile formed on her lips and she sat down in between the twins. Picnic and a sure to be amusing show in one day? Maybe this day wasn't ruined after all._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"ANGEL!" Charlie screamed, startling her out of her musings.

"Wha-? Hey! I was reviewing a beautiful memory!" Angel scowled.

"Which one? No, wait do I wanna know?"

"Probably, but now I'm not telling you," she stated, and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Whatever," Charlie said with an eye roll, "Anyway, your mum says if you don't come home, she'll send you an exploding howler."

Angel's eyes widened. The exploding howler was one of the newest items her parents were releasing on April fools day. It was fresh out of the testing phase. Essentially, it was a howler that, when it exploded, shot out anything you put in it towards everyone but the receiver, such as chocolates, toys, embarrassing baby pictures…

"Oh, fine already! Just let me grab my things," she scowled.

"Good girl," he smirked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour later, Angel felt like banging her head against a wall. She had been looking for Draco for the past thirty minutes, and couldn't find him in any of their or his usual haunts. It was getting ridiculous.

"What are you doing?" a smooth voice said from behind her just as she was about to bang her head on the nearest wall.

"GAH!" Angel jumped, whirling around to face Draco with a glare, "Don't do that!"

"But it's so much fun," Draco smirked as he leaned forward.

Angel rolled her eyes and held up her hands in a defensive motion, already knowing what he wanted. "Nuh-uh, no way. Not after scaring me like that."

"What if I said sorry?" he asked, continuing his movements.

"Seriously Draco, I can't. Charlie's waiting for me."

He blinked. "Why?"

"Well," she said slowly, suddenly feeling uneasy, "my mum wants me home for Christmas."

"So?" His voice was startlingly cold.

"So…I have to go."

"What about the Yule Ball?"

"Well…" she mumbled, looking down and biting her lip; they had decided weeks ago that they would announce their relationship at the Ball.

"Wasn't it _your_ idea to go to the Ball together?" he continued, pulling back as he spoke.

"I know, I know, but my mums really scary and…well, she has baby photos."

"Baby photos?" he repeated, incredulous, "You're not going to the Ball with me because of _baby photos_? You must be kidding me."

"How would you like it if your mum sent a howler and practically handed out your baby photos at the same time?" she frowned back in annoyance, "Anyway, it's not that big of a deal. There's always Valentine's Day."

"Not that big of deal? Then I guess you won't mind if I go with Pansy," he sneered.

Angel could only gape at him. "Go with…no! She'll think you _like _her!"

"So what? I thought it _didn't matter_?"

"That's not what I meant, and you know it, you…you…you big baby!"

"Oh, so I'm a _baby _now, am I?" he snarled, "Fine! Go off to your _family reunion_! I'll just go with Pansy!"

"Fine!" Angel shouted at his retreating back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
